


Make Easter Bright and Gay

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Cases and kisses and bunnies, oh my!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [thefishflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishflight/gifts).



> Sing to the tune of “Peter Cottontail”

 

Here comes John on Sherlock’s tail  
Hot upon the suspect’s trail  
Solving crimes while Easter’s on its way  
  
Bringing every crook and thief  
Baskets full of woe and grief  
That’s how they will spend their Easter day  
  
They’ve got corpses here for Molly  
Culprits collared for Lestrade  
There’s a gang of thugs, by golly  
And some cons committing fraud  
  
Oh, here comes John on Sherlock’s tail  
Making sure good will prevail  
That’s how they will spend their Easter day  
  
When they’ve finished with their cases  
They’ll go home to Baker Street  
There will be a few embraces  
And some kisses, soft and sweet  
  
Oh, here comes John on Sherlock’s tail  
Living out a fairytale  
That’s how they make Easter bright and gay

**Author's Note:**

> Here come readers — 1, 2, 3  
> Leaving kudos here for me  
> That’s how you can make my Easter gay!


End file.
